


Ember's Day Songs

by Cody_Thomas



Series: Nature & Nurture [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anyone wants to write melodies for these feel free!, Blame the Plot Bunnies, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Hobbit Sing Along, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I ain't singing them!, I am open to suggestions on the others!, I couldn't stop myself, It's been ages since I've written music, okay I AM but not where you can hear me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/pseuds/Cody_Thomas
Summary: A companion piece to my story Nature and Nurture. Songs the Hobbits came up with for Guardian Day.





	1. Tookish Flamerider

**Author's Note:**

> So here are the songs that The Hobbits have come up with for their favorite dragon. I doubt that all of them will make it into the story proper, so I thought I would post them as a side collection.

' _ Tookish Flamerider _ ' 

 

Oh where are you going, Tookish Flamerider,

Where are you going this fine springtime day?

Shall you fly over hills, or fly over streams,

Or through budding orchards as you go a’May?

 

Where are you going Tookish Flamerider,

Nearby, or far, or somewhere never seen?

Wheeling and whirling as you fly so high now,

Where are you going, and where have you been?

 

Chorus:

_ Where are you going, Tookish Flamerider? _

_ Are you off to the mountains to gambol and play? _

_ Are you off to fetch water or wood for your mother? _

_ Are you off on adventures, or eating all day?  _

 

_ Where are you going, Tookish Flamerider? _

_ Are you delivering letters or gifts to your kin? _

_ Are you hunting, or fishing, or finding new shinies? _

_ Are you scaring off wargs, or just frightening men? _

 

_ Where are you going, Tookish Flamerider? _

_ Are you off seeing Elves and then meeting the King? _

_ Are you digging for treasure, or finding new places? _

_ Are you raising up dragons, or just selling rings? _

 

Where are you going, Tookish Flamerider?

Where are you going this warm summer’s noon?

Off through the markets, or over the woods now

Maybe a picnic or an afternoon snooze?

 

Where are you going, Tookish Flamerider,

Crossing o’er river, and village, and town?

Where are you going with your fine friend now,

Flying so high that you’ll never come down?

 

_ Where are you going, Tookish Flamerider? _

_ Are you off to the mountains to gambol and play? _

_ Are you off to fetch water or wood for your mother? _

_ Are you off on adventures, or eating all day?  _

 

_ Where are you going, Tookish Flamerider? _

_ Are you delivering letters or gifts to your kin? _

_ Are you hunting, or fishing, or finding new shinies? _

_ Are you scaring off wargs, or just frightening men? _

 

_ Where are you going, Tookish Flamerider? _

_ Are you off seeing Elves and then meeting the King? _

_ Are you digging for treasure, or finding new places? _

_ Are you raising up dragons, or just selling rings? _

 

Bridge: 

We know where you’re going, Tookish Flamerider,

We know where you’re going this brisk autumn’s eve.

Off to the farmers and the fields you are going,

Off to burn chafe and the now fallen leaves.

 

We know where you’re going, Tookish Flamerider

To help with the harvest and to carry the meat,

To aide with the smoking and soaping and syrup, 

To help pulling carts and to help us fell trees.

 

We know where you’re going, Tookish Flamerider,

To help us all get through the winter so long.

With you and your friend so nearby to guard us,

Seeing you fly is as warming as dawn.

 

_ Where are you going, Tookish Flamerider? _

_ Are you off to the mountains to gambol and play? _

_ Are you off to fetch water or wood for your mother? _

_ Are you off on adventures, or eating all day?  _

 

_ Where are you going, Tookish Flamerider? _

_ Are you delivering letters or gifts to your kin? _

_ Are you hunting, or fishing, or finding new shinies? _

_ Are you scaring off wargs, or just frightening men? _

 

_ Where are you going, Tookish Flamerider? _

_ Are you off seeing Elves and then meeting the King? _

_ Are you digging for treasure, or finding new places? _

_ Are you raising up dragons, or just selling rings? _

 

Where are you going, Tookish Flamerider?

Where are you going this crisp winter’s dawn?

To go sledding and sliding or play in a snow war,

Or off to build snowmen on somebody’s lawn?

 

Where are you going Tookish Flamerider?

To family or friends or new people to meet?

With those strong wings so willing to take you,

It’s really no wonder you don’t use your feet!

 

 

 


	2. Safe Under Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Safe Under Wing'   
> A Hobbit Lullabye

 

Sleep now my sweetling,

Lay down, rest your head,

There’s nothing to fear now,

You’re safe in your bed.

 

Nothing shall harm you,

No monsters shall leap,

Sleep now my Sweetling,

You’re safe under wing.

 

The birds are a’nesting,

The animals sleep,

The flowers are furled,

As the mists sweep,

 

Our Guardian’s watching

you close while you dream,

Sleep now my Sweetling,

you’re safe under wing.

 

The moon it is high now,

The stars shining through,

the dew drops are forming,

So they’ll sparkle too,

 

The fire banks low now,

But one still burns bright,

Our Guardian’s Fire,

It glows all the night.

 

Watching and Waiting,

From smial to spring,

Sleep now my Sweetling

you’re safe under wing.

 

Sleep now my Sweetling,

you’re safe under wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE shout out to Uvecheri for helping me out on this ones wording and timing. It sounds AWESOME!

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to lyric suggestions! Or if you get inspired to write one of your own please share a link to it! If I am inspired by your lyric/s I will give you a shout out in thanks when I post the song, so please be logged in! Please keep suggestions in either a folk, celtic drinking song, jig, or lullaby tone/pacing, As amusing as I think it would be I do not have heavy metal hobbits. Thank You.
> 
> Songs I haven't written yet are:  
> About Ember:  
> 'The Friendly Guardian'  
> 'Crimson and Gold'  
> 'The Fire In The Ice'  
> 'The Hobbit's New Friend'  
> 'The Unlikely Mousecatcher'  
> 'The Cat That Really Wasn't'  
> 'Magpies Of All Sizes'  
> 'The Farmers' Best Furnace'  
> 'All Sorts Of Shinies'
> 
> About Bilbo:  
> 'The Faunt and His Mount'  
> 'The Richest In Friends'  
> 'The Dragon's Tail-e-or'  
> 'A Dragon's Sort of Lad'


End file.
